


Home

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform, romantic dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Luisita surprises Amelia with a romantic dinner to celebrate her new job.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a little something after the 'I want to kiss you here and now scene'. Im ignoring all the stuff about the russian and the mother in law for now because our girls deserve some time alone drama free lets be real

 

“She starts rehearsals tomorrow,” Luisita finished explaining to Maria, smiling wide and proud.

It was a quiet morning as usual at work and Luisita and Maria were talking behind the bar as they cleaned the glasses.

 “That’s so exciting,” Maria said, “I still can’t believe she’s going to be performing in the Eslava Theater, it’s very grand.”

“I know!” Luisita passed the glass to Maria before picking up another one to clean. “You know,” Luisita continued, softer, “I wanted to do something special for Amelia to celebrate but everything I think of isn't possible.” They had all had drinks together last night but Luisita wanted to do something extra special for her.

“What were you thinking?”

“Well…” Luisita started, looking up at Maria. She didn’t know how to outright ask Maria if she could have the house alone for one evening so they could be together. “I would love to take her somewhere nice but we can’t go out in public together,” she looked down at the glass she was cleaning, “… and we no longer have the flat…”

Maria smiled softly as she understood what Luisita was asking. “You know what?” She smiled at Luisita knowingly, “I just remembered, I was thinking about asking Ignacio to take me out to see a movie tomorrow night. It’s been so long since we’ve had a date.”

Luisita looked up at Maria with a smile. She tilted her head, playing along. “Oh really?”

“Hmm, you and Amelia wouldn’t mind having dinner without us for the evening would you?”

Luisita’s face broke out into a grin and she took Maria into a big hug, squeezing her tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best sister ever.”

Maria laughed against her, happy to have elicited such a reaction from her sister. “Yes, I know. And don’t ever forget it,” she said, pointing at Luisita playfully.

 

 

The next day, Luisita had almost finished preparing the meal when she heard Amelia come in through the door.

She quickly made her way to the living room. “Surprise,” she said excitedly once Amelia made her way inside.

Amelia’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Luisita, what’s all this?” she said smiling, taking in the sight.

The table was set romantically and Luisita was standing beside it, looking gorgeous. Amelia swore that just the sight of her gave her joy.

“I made us dinner.”

“But what about Maria and Ignacio?”

Luisita smiled, walking up to Amelia and taking her hand to lead her in. “They’ve gone out on a date.” She stopped and looked at Amelia, eyes shining softly. “We’ve got the place to ourselves for the evening.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose again. “Really?”

Luisita nodded, unable to contain her grin.

“Well, this is quite the surprise,” Amelia grinned, leaning in to give Luisita a quick kiss. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You exist,” Luisita said cutely, “that’s enough for you to deserve everything good.” Luisita said only half-playful and Amelia giggled at Luisita’s response.

“You’re so silly.”

Luisita’s smile softened and she pushed Amelia’s hair back softly. “I wanted you to have a proper celebration, we didn’t get a chance to yet.”

Amelia smiled, pulling Luisita in for another kiss, sweeter this time. “Beautiful,” she whispered once she pulled back, taking in Luisita’s face closer up.

Luisita smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Come look what I made for you.”

Amelia followed behind Luisita to the kitchen.

“I asked my dad to teach me how to make chicken paella…that’s your favorite dish, no?” She remembered Amelia saying it was her favorite when her dad had made it one time before.

Amelia’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Luisita for a moment and then she shook her head playfully.

Luisita’s eyebrows furrowed. “No?”

“No,” Amelia whispered, stepping closer to Luisita slowly, pulling her in by her apron. “My favorite dish is _you_.”

Luisita blushed, fighting her smile. “Well,” she said cutely, biting her lip and looking up at Amelia softly. “That can be dessert.”

Amelia grinned at Luisita’s words. “Oh yeah?” She leaned in to kiss Luisita slowly. “I cant wait.”

Luisita stomach warmed in anticipation and she looked up at Amelia with shining eyes. “Me either,” she said, giving Amelia one final kiss. Then she pushed her back towards the dinner table. “You go sit down, I’ll bring the food.”

 

 

“Luisita,” Amelia said around a mouthful, “this is _delicious_ , even better than your dads.”

“That’s not true.” Luisita laughed. She knew she had done well, but it was only the second time she had made it, there was no way her chicken paella were better than her dad’s.

“I’m being serious.”

“You’re biased.”

Amelia smiled at her cutely. “Hmmm, maybe I am… but it’s still true.”

Luisita fought her grin, raising her eyebrow after a second. “Do you think you will still like my cooking once you’re all rich and famous and you have the world’s most famous chefs in the world cooking for you.”

Amelia laughed and pretended to think about it deeply for a moment, before looking at Luisita adoringly. “What do you think?”

Luisita shrugged cutely, and Amelia could see the slight insecurity behind those smiling eyes.

“ _You_ will always be my favorite chef.” She leaned in and stopped just short of Luisita’s lips, looking up at her with playful eyes. “No other chef in the world can give me my favorite dish remember,” she said low, leaning in to take Luisita’s lips into hers again.

Luisita’s stomach fluttered and she pulled back with a laugh, but then she shook her head, changing the subject before she got carried away with Amelia’s kisses.

“So how was your rehearsal today? I want to hear everything!”

Amelia smiled up at Luisita, trying to contain her excitement at how well it had gone. “It was amazing, Luisita. First we met with the other dancers...” Amelia started excitedly and Luisita listened with rapt attention as Amelia told her all about it.

 

After finishing dinner, and clearing up a little, they went to sit on the couch together with a glass of wine to share. It felt like so long since they had been alone together like this, knowing no one was going to interrupt them.

Luisita looked at Amelia for a moment as she took a sip of wine. There was something about Amelia tonight. She seemed freer, more relaxed…happier. And it was such a beautiful sight. She wished Amelia could feel like this always.

Amelia noticed the tender look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Luisita said fondly, “you look happy.”

Amelia’s smile softened as she gazed at Luisita, bringing her hand down to caress her arm. “I am.”

Luisita lifted her hand to Amelia’s shoulder, playing with the curls there. She felt so grateful that Amelia had got this opportunity to live out her true passion, she deserved it and so much more. She imagined Amelia on stage in front of the whole theater, everyone cheering for her, and she could picture Amelia’s dazzling smile so perfectly and it filled her heart with such joy. “Just think about it Amelia,” Luisita said wistfully, her eyes shining with excitement, “thousands of people will be cheering for you every night… soon everyone in Spain will know your name- no, everyone in the world… _Amelia Ledesma…_ it sounds like the name of a star…”

Amelia laughed adoringly at Luisita’s exaggeration. She was getting carried away with Luisita’s excitement. 

“When you get excited like this it makes me want to cover you with kisses.”

Luisita’s laughter softened at the words and looked up at Amelia through her eyelashes. “Well, what’s stopping you.”

Amelia’s heart picked up in her chest at the disarmingly sexy look that Luisita gave her. She knew that there was nothing stopping her from giving into her desire now. She gulped down the final bit of wine left in the glass and put it down on the table before quickly leaning forward to capture Luisita’s lips in hers. She kissed her slowly, cupping Luisita’s face in her hands to feel the softness of her cheeks against her palms.

They were alone together so Amelia didn’t have to sneak a kiss or be quiet or rush things, they could take their time and be as loud as they wanted and Amelia had missed the feeling so much. She had missed Luisita so much.

She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and she let out a moan when Luisita took her tongue into her mouth.

Luisita brought her hands up Amelia’s body, pushing her hands into Amelia’s thick curls, pulling her closer, wanting her as close as she could get her. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she rasped against Amelia’s mouth.

Amelia felt the heat pool low in her body. Luisita had known that they would be alone together the whole day. That morning Luisita had given her a longer kiss than usual knowing what was to come, and it made Amelia kiss her even deeper.

She kissed Luisita with all the passion she had for her. With all the teasing and the tension that had been building up between them these past few days, Amelia couldn’t wait any longer now that they were alone.

She pulled back, breathing heavily against Luisita’s mouth. “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Luisita said trying to go back in for a kiss but Amelia resisted.

“What about me?” she asked, smiling teasingly, wanting to hear the specifics of Luisita’s fascinating mind.

Luisita blushed and Amelia’s heart fluttered, because it was her favorite thing to get Luisita to blush like that. Luisita certainly wasn’t shy anymore when it came to this stuff, but Amelia could still manage to get her to blush.

Luisita's blush softened and Amelia saw how Luisita gulped and her eyes darkened as she looked down at her body and then brought her fingers over her lips. “The way your body feels against mine,” Luisita breathed, “the way you kiss me.”

Amelia stomach warmed at the tone of Luisita's voice. She kissed Luisita’s fingers against her lips and took one into her mouth, eliciting a gasp from Luisita.

Amelia leaned up to take the gasp into her mouth, kissing Luisita even deeper. And soon the kisses became quicker as Amelia tried to kiss every part of Luisita that she could reach. She licked her way down Luisita’s jaw to her neck, kissing her there, over her collarbones. She brought her hand around Luisita’s body to undo the zip of her dress and pulled back a little to let the dress fall down Luisita’s arms.

And Amelia’s mouth fell open when she saw Luisita’s chest covered in a deep blue silk lace bra. She looked up to find Luisita looking at her with a small, shy smile.

“I- got it earlier today,” Luisita said softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I wanted to… surprise you.”

“ _Luisita_ …” Amelia let out in a breath. She looked down at Luisita’s chest again, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts, her fingers tracing the soft material before gently squeezing, eliciting a soft gasp from Luisita. She brought her mouth down to kiss over the top of her breasts, kissing her way up her chest back to her mouth. Amelia knew if they didn’t move to the bedroom now, that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from doing it right there on Maria and Ignacio’s couch.

She pulled back and took Luisita’s hand in hers, leading her to their bedroom.

 

Once they got there, Luisita pulled Amelia’s mouth back onto hers and their bodies pushed up against each others. Her hands smoothed down Amelia’s curves and all she wanted was her hands on her skin. She undid the buttons on Amelia’s blouse as quickly as she could, pulling back to see the newly revealed skin, her stomach fluttering. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered low, tracing her hands down Amelia’s warm body, “you’re perfect.” She just wanted to kiss every inch of her.

She leaned down to place kisses all down her chest, reaching around Amelia’s body to pull her bra off.

Once it was off, Amelia sat down on the bed and pulled Luisita onto her lap, bringing their mouths back together with renewed fervor.  

She brought her hands over Luisita’s chest again. She didn’t want to take Luisita’s bra off just yet, she wanted to appreciate how sexy she looked in the deep blue lace.

She made her way down Luisita’s jaw to her neck. She loved kissing her there, Luisita was so sensitive to her touch.

Luisita gasped as Amelia licked her way up her neck and she pushed her head back, offering all of herself, and Amelia moaned at the action.

Luisita looked so gorgeous like this, her blonde hair ruffled, and her chest flushed.

Amelia slowly pressed open kisses all over Luisita’s chest, making her way down to where she wanted most.

Luisita gasped as Amelia reached the swell of her breasts, she was getting too lost in the feeling of Amelia’s mouth on her. She had planned on paying attention to Amelia first but Amelia seemed to have other plans.

“Wait,” Luisita rasped. She pushed Amelia back on the bed, leaning over her and holding her hands above her head. She gazed down at Amelia for a heated moment, her eyes full of want and Amelia gulped at the look. Luisita leaned down and kissed Amelia’s mouth painfully slowly before pulling back to murmur against her lips. “You first...”

Amelia stomach warmed and she raised an eyebrow. She was all ready to touch and taste Luisita but she could see from Luisita’s eyes that she was determined to go first and Amelia knew she couldn't stop her if she tried. And she found she didn’t want to, not when it looked like Luisita was ready to devour her.

Luisita pressed the weight of her body into hers, their breasts pushing against each other and Amelia gasped and she felt her body ignite with heat. Luisita leaned down to kiss her again, licking her tongue into her mouth and Amelia moaned deep, her breathing getting heavier as Luisita soon made her way down her neck.

"Okay," she whispered smiling, pushing her head back into the bed and surrendering herself to Luisita's will.

 

 

Afterwards they lay on the bed together, limbs tangled, sharing a pillow in comfortable silence, worn out and content. Amelia let her fingers graze over the light bruises that she had left over Luisita’s chest in her passion. She loved looking at them.

And Luisita watched her quietly as she did so. And after a moment she broke the silence with a whisper.

“I have to tell you a secret.”

“What?”

Luisita smiled and pushed back Amelia’s curls to bring her lips to Amelia’s ear, pausing a little. “…I’m in love with you,” she finally whispered and Amelia heart fluttered madly and she erupted in soft laughter.  

She turned her head to look into Luisita’s gorgeous, shining eyes. “Oh yeah?” Amelia couldn’t control her smile.

“Hmhmm.”

“And that’s a secret?”

“Well, kinda,” Luisita said softly, “... I can’t shout it from the rooftops that I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world.”

Amelia’s eyes softened, she didn’t want Luisita thinking about sad things right now.

“Well I have a secret too,” she said playfully.

Luisita raised her eyebrow cutely, fighting her smile. “What is it?”

Amelia leaned her head closer, smiling. “I love you more.”

Luisita’s eyes crinkled with her laugh. “That’s not possible.” Amelia opened her mouth to argue but Luisita didn’t let her. “Don’t try to compete with me on this Amelia because you won’t win,” Luisita said cutely and Amelia’s heart fluttered with love.

Amelia’s laughter died down and she looked at Luisita again cutely. “I have another secret.”

Luisita gave her a curious look. “What is it?”

Amelia shifted a little, moving closer into Luisita, she leaned up to rest her head in her hand. She pushed Luisita’s hair back behind her ear and caressed her cheek, gazing down at her softly. “I have never been so happy in my life than I am in this moment.”

Luisita’s eyes softened and her heart fluttered at Amelia’s whispered words. “Really?” she said softly. She found it so hard to believe given everything they had just been through. But she could see the truth in Amelia’s eyes. She had already noticed it before.  

Amelia nodded. Because even with all the bad things that had happened, so many good things had too. Marcelino had finally accepted them and she was truly beginning to feel like part of the family, she had an amazing new job that she had always dreamed of, and, above all, her relationship with Luisita was growing stronger every day. And these were the things that meant the most to her.

Luisita caressed Amelia’s arm, looking down. “Even after everything we’ve been through?...Losing our home?”

“We didn't lose our home,” Amelia whispered strongly, lifting Luisita’s head to look her in the eye. “We lost four walls, _you’re_ my home.” She knew how they both longed for the privacy of their little flat again, and that the current situation was difficult but the most important thing was that they were still together. “We will find another place for us,” she continued, “for now all that matters is that we are together and safe.”

Luisita’s expression softened and she gazed at Amelia tenderly. Amelia always knew the right thing to say. She loved the way Amelia thought and spoke. She leaned up to kiss her strongly. She pulled back, tucking Amelia’s hair behind her ear, looking her in the eyes. “I would live in a cardboard box with you.”

And Amelia’s eyes crinkled with her smile. She knew that despite the silliness of the words that Luisita meant them. She knew that Luisita would be by her side whether she was left on the streets or lived in a huge mansion and her heart overflowed with love for her. She couldn’t put into words how much that meant to her.

Instead she leaned forward and kissed her again, long and slow, putting all her love into the kiss.

Luisita pulled back smiling, caressing Amelia’s face. “You should go to sleep,” she said gently, “you’ve got another big day tomorrow, you need a good rest.”

“Hmm,” Amelia hummed, grinning. “I will surely get a good rest after tonight,” she said playfully, nuzzling her nose against Luisita’s. She was feeling worn out in the best way possible, she was feeling like she could fall into a deep sleep any second.

Luisita let out a small giggle. “Good,” she whispered and kissed her sweetly again on the nose and then the lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Amelia said with one final kiss, and turned around to let Luisita envelop her in her arms, and Luisita tucked her head onto Amelia’s shoulder.

They both fell asleep smiling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it:-) I always love to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
